Knot Tying for Dummies
by bluebottle762
Summary: Alfred sighed and looked at his reflection forlornly before trying again. He could fly planes, win wars, go to the moon and build space stations, yet somehow this always defeated him. USxUK


Okay So this is a gift piece for Sissimarie. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alfred sighed and looked at his reflection forlornly before trying again. He could fly planes, win wars, go to the moon and build space stations, yet somehow this always defeated him. He let the ends of the tie drop limply from his hands to loosely hang about his neck once more and sat back on the bed. He hated wearing ties. If possible he avoided them at all times, opting for a more casual look. But sometimes you just couldn't escape them.

He got up off his bed to do battle once again when he was saved by a knock on the door to his room. Relieved, he crossed the room to answer it, flinging the door open energetically.

"Yo!" One bushy eyebrow twitched irritably at the offending syllable.

"Good morning Alfred." His tone was of someone who would rather be enjoying a hot beverage at the breakfast table than standing here having his language abused. Alfred flashed a brilliant grin as he let his visitor in to his room.

"So Iggster, what up?" The shorter male sighed at the blatant misuse of the English language, but let it slide, for now. He looked him up and down disapprovingly, taking in the dangling tie, un-tucked shirt and general disarray that Alfred presented to the world.

"I came here to inform you that our respective politicians are having a hobnob and you will be expected to attend later this after- Honestly, can't you even tie your own tie?" Whilst he had been talking, Alfred had turned back round to face the mirror and begun to wrestle with his tie again. Marching over he turned Alfred round to face him, giving him a stern look.

"It's not my fault! Why do we even have to- what are you doing?" Alfred had expected assistance with the garment. Instead, Arthur had undone his own tie and was now looking up at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm teaching you how to tie a tie. What does it look like I'm doing? Now pay attention." Before Alfred could say anything Arthur's hands had begun to perform a sequence of tucks and wraps on his own tie. When he was finished he looked back up at the rather bemused American. "Got that?" Alfred blinked.

"No." Arthur scoffed and undid his tie once more. This time going through the steps more slowly whilst explaining his actions. Alfred attempted to keep up but ended up making a mess of it.

"Okay try it on me and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong." Arthur instructed. Cautiously, as if handling a deadly snake, Alfred reached out and took the two ends of the tie into his hands. Under Arthur's instruction and a few more failed attempts, he finally succeeded in tying the tie.

"SWEET! I totally owned that tie!" He punched the air in victory. Arthur smiled before bursting his bubble.

"Good. Now, again."

"What! No way man!"

"You have to do it more than once you know. And knowing you that was probably a freak accident." Alfred groaned and picked up the ends of the tie once more. "I knew you'd-" But the sentence was fated to remain unfinished.

Alfred had had no intention of doing as he was told. Instead he pulled the ends of the tie that was hanging round Arthur's neck, making the Brit jolt forward and lose balance. Alfred took the opportunity to match his mouth to the still talking English one in an open mouthed kiss. Arthur tried to wriggle out with little success before giving in to the invasion of his mouth. After a few moments they had to break apart for air, their foreheads touching as they gasped for oxygen.

"That isn't going to get your tie done." Alfred laughed at the stubborn nature of his Englishman.

"Oh? Then what about-" He ended his sentence with a more gentle kiss than the last, his hands letting go of the tie and working their way round to Arthurs lower back, pulling him closer so they were standing pressed flush together. The older nation responded by wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and clinging to him possessively.

Gently, Alfred slide his tongue over Arthur's bottom lip, requesting entry. The shorter nation opened his mouth to let the invasive object in. The fight for dominance was short lived with Alfred coming out on top as always.

Normally they would have carried on like this for a good time before either being interrupted or just getting on with it. Not today. Alf was feeling rebellious and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to let it out.

All too suddenly he broke the kiss. Before Arthur had had time to protest however, he found himself pinned down to the bed, bent over the mattress at the knee and both his hands held captive above his head in an American death grip.

"What the blazes are you- uh, Alf?" Irritation went to uncertainty in record time as he looked up to see his wrists being bound in a familiar blue silk tie. The younger nation didn't answer, or rather not with words. Instead he began to undo shirt buttons, every new piece of exposed skin being greeted with kisses. With every button a small complaint was given, which Alf ignored.

"Just let me out of this– ah! Damned tie– Good lord!"

"Mmm no" Alfred didn't bother to stop his ministrations for his response. To prevent further English complaints about their bonds he dipped his tongue into Arthur's belly button, earning him a loud 'AH!' and jerk of surprise.

It didn't take long for Alf to get to what Arthur called 'border control'.

"Arthur…" Alf didn't move from his position between his lover's legs, fingers resting on his trouser button waiting for permission to continue. Arthur stayed flat on his back, shifting his legs apart by a fraction, his breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"Yes." No further confirmation was needed. Teasingly he slipped the button free and gripped the zipper with his teeth, Alfred's speciality. A sharp tug at the knee took care of the trousers as they fell to the floor. Alfred started to hum softly, one hand rubbing a thigh, the other gently trailing a finger down the obvious English arousal. This was greeted with a sharp intake of breath, causing Alf to smile slyly down at his helpless lover.

"God, I hate you. You are such a tease. Why must you- AH!" Arthur's barely open eyes squeezed shut, his head pushing back into the mattress as he arched his spine. One talented finger had found its way in through the front of his boxers to the prize underneath.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that." The older nation emitted a whimper and bit his lip. Eventually he managed to talk again.

"This is so unfair." He gasped as the hand that had previously been occupied with his thigh slide up inside the leg of his boxers to caress the crown jewels. "You are still fully dressed and considerably less ruffled than I am." Alfred withdrew his hands from their assigned tasks to place them either side of English hips.

"That's because" Blue eyes found green. "I'm the hero." Lightning fast, the boxers were off and somewhere on the other side of the room. Arthur looked annoyed.

"At least take your shirt off." Alfred gave a light laugh but obliged, removing his shirt and throwing it in the same direction as the boxers. "Thank you. Now you can untie me." He laughed again.

"Oh no, I like you just where you are."

"Git! You are so unfair! This is the repayment I get for- What are you doing?" Alfred had dropped to his knees by the side of the bed, his hands resting on Arthur's lower thighs, which were now almost level with his shoulders.

"This." He answered simply. His hands slithering up the pale legs to massage his hips. He lowered his head so it was hovering just above the English vitals. Every warm breath sent shivers up Arthur's spine. "Say you love me."

"I-I, oh my God." Lips closed over the British arousal, enveloping him in the warm cavern of Alfred's mouth. More gasps and curses were elicited as he swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked softly. Then he ceased his ministrations and looked up at the violently flushing Arthur.

"I'm not hearing worship."

"Fuck you!"

"That's not worship Arthur. That's abuse."

"You complete and utter wanker!" He wriggled under the American's grasp and involuntarily bucked his hips.

"Again, that's abuse. I'm not doing anything until-"

"I LOVE YOU! You are like God!"

"Better." Lowering his head again he took the quivering flesh back into his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue lapping at the underside.

It always amused Alfred how his Brit vocalised during sex of any kind. Most people moaned, groaned, whispered sweet nothings or simply said nothing at all. Not Arthur. Arthur kept up a constant stream of obscenities, varying in volume and severity at the level of pleasure he was getting. Right now they were at the 'ahshitfuckbollocks' stage.

"Alfred! I'm-" Alfred sat up and looked down on the glorious sight that was his ruffled Britain.

"No you're not." His hands left the pale hips to unclasp his belt and finish disrobing himself, standing up to better rid himself of his clothing. After this was accomplished he just stood there for a moment looking down at Arthur. He truly loved this man.

"Stop admiring my sex face you bastard and just do me already." Chuckling Alfred hooked one of Arthur's legs up and inserted a lubricated finger delicately. His lover shuddered under him, tossing his head to the side. All too quickly a second and third finger was added. When Alf deemed him ready, he withdrew his fingers and lent forward to whisper into Arthurs ear.

"Want me to take you to Disney land?" Arthur rolled his head to face him, a deadpan expression set across his features.

"Oh ha, ha. Just get on with it will you?" He gave a low laugh before straightening up and entering his love.

It only took a couple of thrusts to find that special bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Mngh, Fucking- BRIGHTON! Ah!" Alfred looked down with a puzzled expression.

"Brighton?" Arthur turned crimson.

"Fuck off." Alfred laughed.

"So _that's_ where Brighton is."

"Shut up and keep moving will you!" For once he had no objection to doing what he was told.

It was Just past lunch time when Alfred awoke to the sounds of the shower running. Sitting up he stretched and grabbed his boxers off the floor and began struggling into them. Just then there was a knock on the door. He padded over and opened it to find a short Hungarian on the other side.

"Um, hey, Your people kind of want…" She trailed off as her brain registered the sounds of the shower and Alfred's lack of clothing. Then she giggled. "Sorry to interrupt but your people kind of want you _and Arthur_ in the conference room in about five minutes." Alf scratched his arm and nodded.

"Sure thing Eliza. See you at dinner." He waited for her to either leave or say something. When neither was forthcoming he sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. "Eliza?"

"Oh, sorry. See you later then" He closed the door and, after a moment's thought, locked it. He wouldn't tell Arthur just yet, they could be late for all he cared. He had Arthur, what else in the world mattered?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. XD I had to do the Brighton joke, I couldn't help myself. (okay for everyone who doesn't know, Brighton is the gay capital of England).

Make a writers day and Review! I'll love you eternally if you do.


End file.
